The King's Game: Sengoku Basara Style
by Harajuku Girl Ichi
Summary: The warriors of Sengoku Basara 2 play The King's Game, under Matsu's suggestion! First parody fic. Hope you like it! Please review!


The King's Game: Sengoku Basara Style

_**The King's Game: Sengoku Basara Style**_

_**Note: They are wearing what they wear during the Tournament; ie their casual clothes, not their armor.**_

The game characters sat down as Matsu excitedly announced the rules of the game. There were twenty nine of them all-in-all.

"Alright, now! This is called The King's Game!" Matsu announced, standing up in the middle of the circle of the sitting warriors.

"A game based on me? That's how it should be! Where are the movies?" Oda Nobunaga spoke up, chuckling. Nou, who was sitting next to him, gave him a bop on the head, hissing.

Matsu gave him a side-glare, then continued to speak. "I have twenty eight normal sticks here in a container, and one King stick. They all look alike, with a different number for each normal stick, and a crown for the King stick. We pass it around, taking a stick without looking. And after every stick has been passed around, the King, who obviously gets the King's stick, makes his or herself known!" Matsu said. The warriors nodded.

"And, he gets to pick up to four numbers to do something! Like, let's say, I would be the King. I would then order number thirteen to serenade number twenty four. The King can pick any number, but the ones who got the normal sticks have to hide their identity before the king makes the order! Am I clear?" she asked, looking around. Another circled of nods.

She got a wooden container from a table and sat down. She got a stick and passed the can to Toshiie, who sat next to her. They all passed the sticks.

"Alright! I'm the king!" Keiji announced, giving a _whoo! _Sound.

"Okay, I order numbers 23, 7, and 16 to do a lapdance for me!" he said. Several gasps sounded from the circle of warriors.

The three stood up; Oichi, Matsu and Nouhime. Matsu and Nou groaned, while Oichi kept looking at Nagamasa nervously. Her husband was apparently not please, as he kept punching his two fists together. She gulped.

"It's like he's psychic!" Itsuki said, with several nods as an answer.

Keiji laughed as the three girls started to dance in front of him. Nagamasa and Toshiie growled angrily, while Nobunaga laughed.

"O-okay, that's enough. Let's sit down." Matsu said, and the three girls sat back down. They all put their game sticks back in the can and Matsu mixed the contents. They all got sticks once more.

"Looks like I'm the king! Hahaha!" Kasuga announced with triumph. The female ninja waved the King's stick in front of her, laughing.

"I order number 12 to come here and give me a kiss!" she said._ Hopefully that number's gotta belong to lord Kenshin! _She thought.

Her jaw dropped open when Ujimasa Hojo stood up and laughed; "Hohoho! It must be my lucky day!" he said. He ran towards Kasuga, arms outstretched. The ninja screamed in terror as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"That went well!" Date Masamune chuckled as Hojo sat back down. They passed the sticks again.

"I am the king!" Itsuki announced excitedly, bouncing up and down. "Okay, I order numbers 1 and 8 to kiss! In the center of the circle!" she said.

Unfortunately for Oichi, Nagamasa stood up, followed by Matsu. Hesitantly, they kissed. As they sat down, Nagamasa looked at Oichi. Her demon hands started to rise up from the ground, and her bangs covered her face. "Nagamasa…" she said. Her husband put his hands up in front of him, chuckling nervously.

Toshiie sighed as Matsu 'betrayed' him for the second time of the day. He crossed his arms and glared, looking away as Matsu sat down. Matsu wrapped her arm around his. "Sorry, my Toshiie! It wasn't my fault…" Matsu said as Toshiie looked at her. She had a pouty face. He gave in.

"Alright, let's pass the sticks again!" Itsuki announced.

_**I promise; chapter two of this will come soon, and another chapter of my Soul Calibur fic by next Sunday. Hopefully. **__****__** I guess I can upload more chapters now that's summer's here.**_


End file.
